Passion verte
by 213-DB-Love
Summary: Sheya, jeune femme Saiyan, tomba amoureuse de Piccolo... On suivra son histoire. Histoire noté T peut aller au M dans les prochains chapitres
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, c'est ma première fanfiction sur Piccolo et un personnage que j'ai inventé de toute pièce inspirée par ma personne. Depuis un an, je suis tombée sur ce site et j'en ai raffolé des histoires toutes langues confondues. Cependant je trouve qu'il n'y pas assez d'histoire amoureuse avec Piccolo ( qui est d'ailleurs un de mes personnages préférés de Dragon Ball ) en français et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de laisser libre mon imagination.

**Disclaimer : l'univers de Dragon Ball , Z, GT et Super et ses personnages sont la propriété de Maître Toriyama, donc ne me poursuivez pas svp mdr. Toutefois, le personnage de Sheya est ma propriété donc ne l'utiliser pas sans mon autorisation svp merci** !

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me mettre des reviews, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas ,s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, j'en prendrai compte. Allez Ciao !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** **la rencontre**

La sœur de Songoku appelé Sheya arriva dans le même Pod que celui de son frère. Ils furent recueillis par Son Gohan leur grand-père adoptif. A l'inverse de son frère, Sheya était plus rationnelle que son frère. Elle fit la connaissance de tous ses amis en même temps que Goku, elle était devenue une proche amie de Bulma et partageait ses passions mais était toujours amoureuse du combat.

Elle vivait dans une maison en plein milieu de la forêt que Bulma lui avait offert, elle s'était habituée à vivre dans ce genre d'endroit : ça lui rappelait des souvenirs de son enfance quand elle y vivait avec son frère et son grand-père. Elle aimait mener une vie solitaire, les nuisances de la ville ne l'intéressaient pas.

Elle entendit au loin une sonnerie de téléphone qui la réveilla et la contraint à se lever pour répondre. Qui l'appelait à 7 heures du matin.

\- Rhoo, c'est qui qui m'appelle si tôt !

Elle regarda l'écran du téléphone et vit que Bulma la contactait.

\- Allo ? râla-t-elle

\- Sheya ? Comment ça va depuis le temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ?

\- C'est vrai depuis le Tenkaichi Budokai à vrai dire… dit-elle en baillant

\- J'aimerai que tu viennes à Kame House comme ça on se verra. J'ai invité tout le monde. Ça va être super !

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon délire ce genre de réunion…

\- Rhoo aller fais un effort et il y aura plein de nourriture !

\- HEEEIN dans ce cas je viens !

\- Hihihi je le savais, toi et ton appétit. Viens en début d'après-midi. Je contacterai Son-kun juste après.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure dans ce cas, dis-t-elle en raccrochant.

Hmm que vais-je faire en attendant ? GROIINRRH ! Ah j'ai faim… Bon allons manger !

Elle dévalisa tous ses placards et son frigo qui contenait des provisions pour un mois. Elle partageait le même appétit que son frère jumeau. Elle trouvait cela étrange que seuls elle et son frère avaient cet appétit. Elle occupa sa matinée à s'entraîner au fond de la forêt, loin de toute civilisation. Elle pratiqua des katas et respirait profondément afin de stabiliser son corps et son esprit. Elle forma des boules de ki sur les paumes de ses deux mains et les lança en face d'elle, puis Sheya se déplaça rapidement, dépassant la vitesse du son afin de recevoir les boules de ki qu'elle avait formé. Ainsi elle voulait renforcer son corps face aux attaques d'ennemis potentiels.

Elle en sortit transpirante et décida de se reposer en méditant.

Ce fut l'heure de partir à la rencontre de ses amis de longue date, elle portait un sweat-shirt blanc avec la boule à 4 étoiles cousue à l'emplacement de son cœur et un jean moulant noir avec une paire de Nike Air Max TN blanc. Sheya n'était pas le genre à porter des habits féminins, elle aimait s'habiller de façon simple et de manière confortable : c'était sa personnalité. Elle attacha ses cheveux frisés noirs en un chignon désordonné et prit son envol en direction de l'île de Muten Roshi. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Goku et Gohan, son frère et son neveu.

\- Tante Sheya ! dit Gohan avec joie à la vue de Sheya.

\- Bonjour gamin, ça va ? Tu as grandi depuis le temps. Alors as-tu commencé ton entraînement ? demanda sa tante.

\- Maman ne veut pas que je me batte. Elle veut que j'étudie pour devenir un érudit.

\- Ah je vois. Dis-moi Goku, ta femme est toujours autant sévère avec ton fils. Elle devrait laisser ton gamin s'amuser.

\- Héhé Chichi a toujours été comme ça. Elle n'aime pas quand on la réprimande, dit Goku avec son sourire innocent en se grattant la nuque avec sa main.

\- Hmm je vois.

Sheya n'aimait pas beaucoup Chichi pour sa sévérité dans l'éducation de son fils mais après tout c'était une maman qui se préoccupait de l'avenir de son enfant.

Ils atterrirent sur la plage de Kame Sennin. Tout le monde vint à leur rencontre.

\- Salut Goku, Sheya ! ça fait longtemps ! ria Krillin

\- Oui, quoi de neuf Krillin ? demanda Goku.

\- Ah ça va, ça va.

Krillin vit Gohan se cacher derrière les jambes de son père.

\- Bah Goku, tu fais du babysitting ! ria Krillin

\- Non c'est mon fils.

Tout le monde tomba à terre.

\- C'est ton enfant ?! demanda Bulma choquée la bouche tombant au sol.

« Donc il l'a fait avec Chichi. Il a l'air pourtant innocent » songea Muten Roshi.

\- J… je..m'appelle..Go…han. J'ai … 4 ans, bégaya Gohan tout en restant caché derrière son père.

Tout le monde sourit à la phrase de Gohan. Yamcha s'approcha de OC :

\- Dis tu as vraiment grandiii ! Tu es une femme maintenant, dis-t-il en mettant sa main sur sa nuque.

\- Je sais, après la puberté je deviens une femme n'est-ce pas logique, réponda Sheya en croisant les bras tout en regardant l'horizon de l'océan.

Elle détestait quand Yamcha venait lui parler avec une telle familiarité alors qu'il était en couple avec Bulma. Sheya s'approcha de son amie.

\- Alors comment ça se passe à la Capsule Corps ? Tes parents vont bien ?

\- Ouai ça se passe bien, le chiffre d'affaire de l'entreprise augmente considérablement…

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de ton intelligence. Tu es un génie Bulma.

\- Oui mais tu sais Yamcha continue à draguer des filles tout ça parce qu'il est devenu populaire depuis qu'il joue au Baseball, dit Bulma en colère. Il devrait être content de sortir avec une jolie femme telle que moi, je suis convoitée par tous les hommes.

\- Pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas cette relation ? Il ne te mérite pas…

Elle sentit une énorme puissance et regarda Goku.

\- L'as-tu senti ? demanda-t-elle à mon frère.

\- Oui c'est une énorme puissance qui se dirige vers nous.

\- Qui cela peut-il être ? J'espère que ce n'est pas Piccolo, marmonna-t-elle.

Un homme avec une queue de singe se dirigea vers nous. Il portait une sorte d'amure avec des épaulettes. Ses cheveux étaient noir corbeau et arrivaient à son dos. Sa queue enroulait sa taille.

Il regarda Goku et parla avec son sourire narquois

\- Ha Kakarrot, tu n'as pas tué les habitants de cette planète avec Meron ?

Il regarda la sœur de Goku.

\- Tu as bien grandi Meron.

\- Qui es-tu ?! cria Sheya.

\- Je suis votre frère aîné, Raditz, réponda l'inconnu.

\- QUOIIIII ! Impossible ! parlèrent les autres.

Sheya et Goku restèrent sur leurs gardes et observèrent l'inconnu qui se présentait comme étant leur frère.

\- Goku et moi ne te connaissions pas !

\- Vous avez oublié ? Vous n'êtes pas de cette planète. Vous appartenez à la race Saiyan, le peuple de combattants le plus fier de l'univers et vous êtes nés sur la planète Vegetasei. Toi et Kakarrot aviez été envoyés sur cette planète afin d'éradiquer tous ces habitants. Mais je vois que vous aviez échoué à votre mission !

Moi et Goku sommes des Saiyans. C'est quoi cette merde ! Comment on a pu en arriver là ?!

\- Goku il ment n'est-ce pas ? dit Krillin effrayé.

\- Il est vrai que votre grand-père Son Gohan vous a trouvé tous les deux dans une sorte de navire spatiale rond, se rappela Muten Roshi.

\- Quoi ce qu'il dit, il n'est pas notre frère Sheya. Pourquoi es-tu venu ici Raditz ?

\- Je suis venu vous chercher pour aider à la conquête des planètes avec mes deux autres compatriotes Saiyans. Ils attendent sur une autre planète.

\- Nous ne te suivrons pas ! cria Sheya.

\- Oh que si !

Il attrapa Gohan, qui se cacher derrière son père, par la queue et commença à flotter dans l'air à quelques mètres du sol.

\- Tuez une centaine d'humains et entassez leurs cadavres ici pour demain même heure. Sinon tu pourras dire adieu à ton fils Kakarrot !

\- PAPAAAAAAA ! hurla Gohan en pleurs.

\- GOHAN !

Raditz pris de la vitesse et s'éloigna de Kame House. On ne vit plus qu'un point noir au loin.

\- Que fait-on Goku ? demanda Krillin.

\- Je vais aller le sauver, répondit Goku.

\- Je viens avec toi frérot, je ne te laisse pas seul, remarqua Sheya.

\- Tu ferais mieux de rester ici, gronda une voix grave.

* * *

_**Hihi qui cela peut-il être ? La suite au prochain chapitre !**_

_**PS : merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre... (^^)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, voici le chapitre 2. Comme d'habitude Dragon Ball et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais Sheya reste ma propriété !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (^-^)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : le commencement**

Sheya se retourna et regarda le propriétaire de la voix. Elle vit l'être vert la regarder les bras croisés avec les yeux plissés depuis le ciel, il se trouvait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Ce Raditz est très fort. Il a réussi à s'en sortir indemne de mon attaque.

Il fixa la sœur de Son Goku.

\- Tu ne feras pas le poids face à lui Sheya. J'accompagnerai Son si on unit nos forces, on a une petite chance d'en venir à bout.

\- De quoi je me mêle ! Je viendrais un point c'est tout Cornichon !

Il grogna de colère à son commentaire.

\- Ma sœur m'accompagnera ainsi que toi Piccolo, à trois on pourra sûrement en terminer avec lui, proposa Goku. Mais quelle mouche t'as piqué ?

\- Ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi… Je ne me prends pas tout d'un coup pour un justicier et je me fous complètement de ton fils… Seulement, ce type risque d'entraver ma conquête du monde !

Avec un sourire narquois, il poursuivit :

\- Après l'avoir battu, tu seras le prochain sur ma liste et cette fois-ci, le monde sera à moi pour de bon !

Sheya regarda Piccolo parler avec haine car elle le détestait, elle ne comprenait cette soif de conquérir à tout prix le monde. C'était pour elle tout simplement stupide.

\- Allons-y frérot de toute manière nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. Il faut à tout prix sauver Gohan !

Les trois êtres prirent l'air en volant vers la direction où la boule à 4 étoiles était indiqué sur le Dragon radar. Piccolo regardait Sheya, il ne l'aimait pas tout autant que son frère. Elle avait aidé son frère à tuer son père. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, une rage s'animait en lui.

\- Baisse tes yeux Cornichon ! Je ne te permets pas de me regarder ! disait-elle tout en regardant devant elle les bras croisés. Elle détestait se sentir observé.

Comment osait-elle parler ainsi au grand Piccolo Daimao ? N'avait-elle pas peur ? Elle faisait preuve d'une certaine insolence.

\- Calme-toi Sheya ! gronda Goku

\- Désolé frérot … s'excusa Sheya.

Le reste du trajet se poursuivit en silence. Ils arrivèrent enfin au lieu où se trouvait Raditz et Gohan. Goku balaya l'endroit avec ses yeux à la recherche de son fils.

\- Où est mon fils ? cria Goku.

\- Ah tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Il est là, Raditz indiqua le pod où était enfermé Gohan.

Il continua en disant :

\- Il me cassait les oreilles à pleurnicher mais il est toujours vivant.

Sheya s'envola à quelques mètres et regarda dans la direction que montré Raditz.

\- Il est là frérot ! disait-elle. T'inquiètes pas Gohan, on va te sauver !

Piccolo et Son Goku se dirigèrent avec vitesse vers l'ennemi. Ils assaillaient de coup de poing et de pied leur adversaire. Mais Raditz esquivait les coups avec une telle facilité. Il se leva dans les airs et leur envoya des fuseaux de ki. Sheya vint par surprise derrière Raditz et lui assena un coup de coude sur son dos qui l'envoya à terre en creusant une fosse autour de son corps.

\- Comment oses-tu frapper ton frère aîné ?!

\- TU N'ES PAS MON FRÈRE !

Le Saiyan se déplaça tellement rapidement qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir, derrière Sheya et mit son poing au visage et un coup dans son abdomen. Elle fut choquée et n'eut pas le temps de riposter qu'elle tomba vers le sol en criant de douleur.

\- ARGHHH ! hurla-t-elle.

\- SHEYA ! cria Goku.

Elle cracha du sang et essaya de se relever la main au ventre. Elle regarda Goku pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait bien. Raditz avait tellement de force, elle se demandait comment ils allaient faire pour le battre. Tout à coup, elle entendit quelque chose se cassait et vit Gohan volait en direction de Raditz en pleurant. Il lui assena un énorme coup au ventre. Le Saiyan se retrouva à terre.

\- SALE MORVEUX !

\- OUIIIN TANTE SHEYAA ! pleurnicha Gohan.

\- Gohan sauve toiii !

Raditz donna un coup à son neveu qui perdit connaissance à la suite de cela.

Au loin Piccolo et Goku tremblaient, quand Sheya les regarda elle sut qu'ils avaient un plan en tête. Elle vit Goku tenir leur frère aîné par derrière, il était immobilisé.

\- MAINTENANT PICCOLO !

Piccolo lança du bout de ses deux doigts, un rayon de lumière enveloppait d'une spirale en direction vers son ennemi juré. Il hurla :

\- MANKAKO SAPPO !

\- TU VA TUER GOKU ! cria Sheya

Le rayon perça les corps des deux frères formant un énorme trou et ils s'effondrèrent ensemble.

\- FRÈROOOT !

\- Grrr, Kakarrot n'a pas hésité à se sacrifier pour m'éliminer.

\- Tu fais erreur. Son Goku pourra ressusciter.

\- Comment ?!

\- Il existe sur Terre des boules appelées Dragon Ball. Elles permettent de réaliser n'importe quel vœu.

\- Aah….merci pour l'info Namek.

« Namek ? » pensa Piccolo

\- Mes deux acolytes viendront me venger d'ici un an héhé. Profitez bien de votre dernière année à vivre bande de larves.

Piccolo était irrité par les paroles du Saiyan et décida de lui mettre le coup de grâce.

\- YAAAAH ! hurla-t-il

« C'est fini. Ça t'empêchera d'ouvrir ta grande gueule … » pensa-t-il.

Sheya regarda s'approcha de son frère mort. Elle se baissa pour lui fermer les yeux avec sa main, puis elle fut prise par surprise face à la disparition du corps de son frère. Elle retourna sa tête pour fixer Piccolo avec des yeux noirs. Elle se leva lentement puis se dirigea vers lui avec des pas certains. Piccolo la remarqua et la regardait se demandant ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

Sheya serrait ses poings avec fermeté et ses dents tellement forts qu'ils grinçaient. Sa voix commençait à gronder de rage. Elle s'arrêta mais elle était obligée lever sa tête dû à la grande différence de taille entre elle et le démon vert.

\- Entraîne-moi !

\- Hein ?!

Piccolo était pris au dépourvu, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sheya lui demande de l'entraîner. Il pensait qu'elle allait lui crier dessus pour avoir tué son frère.

\- Il ne reste un an pour augmenter mon niveau de puissance. Gohan porte un énorme potentiel dans le combat et il faut l'exploiter.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi allons-y !

Piccolo ramassa Gohan étendu par terre. Ils commencèrent à s'élever dans les airs quand les autres restés à Kame House débarquèrent avec leur avion.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'écria Krillin.

Ils virent le frère de Goku et de Sheya allongé sur le sol.

\- Où est Goku ?

\- Il est mort. Kami a téléporté son corps dans l'au-delà, répondit Piccolo.

Bulma vit Gohan tenu par Piccolo.

\- Que vas-tu faire avec Gohan ?

\- Je vais l'entraîner, il dégage un énorme potentiel. Sa puissance nous sera utile contre les Saiyans qui arriveront dans un an.

\- QUOIII ?!

\- Bon ! Allez ressusciter Goku, je pars avec le démon m'entraîner. A dans un an, coupa Sheya.

Elle et Piccolo s'envolèrent laissant les autres seuls sur place. Ils pensèrent comment annoncer la nouvelle à Chichi sur la mort de son mari et du « Kidnapping » de Gohan par Piccolo. Sheya était l'inverse de la personnalité de son frère jumeau. Elle était froide et distante à première vue mais au fond de sa personne : elle était très gentille et protégeait les êtres qu'elle aimait. Elle aimait taquinée ses proches aussi.

Ils atterrirent après une demi-heure de vol dans une vaste forêt au bord d'un lac. Piccolo jeta son disciple dans le lac pour le réveiller. Gohan commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Il vit sa tante avec les bras croisés dans la même posture que Piccolo.

\- Tante Sheya ? Que… que s'est-il passé ? Où est papa ? gémit-il.

\- Il est mort gamin. Il s'est sacrifié pour tuer Raditz, celui qui t'avait enlevé. Ce cornichon géant que tu vois à côté de moi va t'entraîner pour combattre les Saiyans qui arriveront dans un an, dit-elle dans un sourire narquois. Piccolo grogna à son commentaire.

\- Je vais te laisser ici pendant 6 mois. Débrouille-toi pour survivre, je viendrais te chercher dans 6 mois, parla Piccolo.

\- Hein ?! Mais Tante Sheya, j'ai peur du noir. Je ne veux pas être seeeeul ! il commençait à pleurnicher et à geindre.

\- Ne pleure pas Gohan ! Sois fort pour ton père.

Gohan cessa ses plaintes en séchant ses larmes qui menacées de couler à l'aide du dos de sa main.

\- Je t'entraînerai pendant les 6 premiers mois Sheya, dit Piccolo en la regardant les yeux plissés avec un léger sourire.

\- D'accord. Allons-y … Bonne chance gamin !

Ils prirent leur envol et se dirigèrent vers un coin plus éloigné de là où se trouvé Gohan. Sheya brisa le silence qui durait depuis le début du trajet.

\- N'hésite à y aller fort avec lui Cornichon, dit-t-elle dans un sourire narquois, elle savait que Piccolo détestait quand elle l'appelait comme ça car elle lui manquait de respect.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! dit-il dans une voix sourde.

\- Alors comment veux-tu que je t'appelle, Namek ?

\- Tu sais très bien comment je me nomme… grogna-t-il.

\- Ha vraiment tu n'es pas drôle Picco-chan !

Sur ces mots, elle devança le Namek en riant. Il gronda de colère et la poursuivit. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et le regarda en émettant un faible rire moqueur. Elle commença à prendre une posture de combat. Piccolo fit de même, il enleva sa cape lourde ainsi que son turban. Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes. L'air autour d'eux commençait à s'électrifier. La température et la pression augmentaient, c'était comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans une bulle enfermée. Ils crièrent un cri de rage et commencèrent à se donner des coups qui formaient des ondes de choc. Ils étaient tellement rapides qu'on ne pouvait pas les voir.

Sheya tendit son poing droit au visage de Piccolo mais il réussit à l'intercepter avec la paume de sa main gauche. De sa main libre, elle tenta de reproduire le même procédé mais cette fois-ci vers son abdomen. Le géant vert prit la force engendrée par le coup de plein fouet et cracha de sang pourpre. Piccolo utilisa sa jambe pour repousser son adversaire, elle réussit à l'esquiver mais le Namek avait prévu le mouvement de la jeune Saiyan, il envoya une boule de ki. Sheya croisa les bras en croix pour se protéger. La fumée engendrai par l'attaque entoura la jeune femme. Elle ne voyait plus rien mais elle restait sur ses gardes quand elle vit un bras vert allongé se dirigeait vers elle. Elle joua la carte de la prudence et coupa le bras avec un faisceau lumineux qui entourait sa main. Elle entendit un hurlement masculin venant de sa droite. Elle suivit le cri pour produire le dernier coup qui clôturera sa victoire mais le Namek anticipa l'action et lui envoya une attaque qu'elle reçut puis elle s'effondra à terre. Quand la poussière fut dissipée, les deux guerriers étaient à terre épuisés et soufflant de douleur : ils étaient à égalité. Le soleil était couché, il faisait nuit.

\- Bien joué Sheya, parla Piccolo

\- Hh ouai toi aussi Picco-chan, ria Sheya.

Ils se levèrent avec difficulté Piccolo se concentrait pour régénérer son bras coupé, il remit son turban et sa cape. Il remarqua que Sheya avait les vêtements en lambeaux : le sweat-shirt qu'elle portait montrait son ventre et les courbes de sa poitrine sur le coup, il sentit ses joues et ses oreilles chauffées mais détourna rapidement le regard.

\- Ah mes vêtements… remarqua Sheya.

Elle allait parler quand elle vit Piccolo lever la main, il l'enveloppa d'une lumière vive. A la disparition de la lumière, elle vit qu'elle portait les mêmes habits de la veille.

\- Merci Cornichon, dit-elle d'un sourire narquois.

Il grogna en réponse les bras croisés. Il lui fait signe de le suivre, elle marcha derrière lui jusqu'à l'entrée d'une grotte. La jeune femme comprit qu'ils allaient cohabiter ensemble pendant ces 6 premiers mois avant l'arrivée des Saiyans. Ils entrèrent dans la grotte, Piccolo alluma un feu qui éclaira l'intérieur puis il partit s'asseoir contre un mur en croisant ses jambes et ses bras en fermant les yeux. Sheya comprit qu'il avait l'intention de méditer. Elle vit une sorte de couverture puis elle s'allongea dessus comme guise de futon ; elle mit sa capuche sur la tête, elle avait l'habitude de le faire pour dormir. Prise de fatigue, elle s'endormit.

* * *

**_Suite au prochain chapitre !_**

**_Juste pour prévenir, je ne suis pas du tout régulière dans la publication des chapitres, y' a des jours où je met à jour rapidement et d'autres où je suis lente, tout dépendra de mon inspiration!_**

**_PS: laissez des critiques svp comme ça je pourrai me corriger et m'avancer !_**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir, j'espère que vous aller bien. Voici le chapitre 3 en espérant que vous l'aimerez !

**Disclaimer : l'univers de Dragon Ball, Z, GT et Super ainsi que ses personnages sont la propriété de Maître Toriyama. Sheya m'appartient.**

Bonne lecture (^-^)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**** Gênant…**

Au milieu de la nuit Piccolo entendit des faibles gémissements. Il ouvrit un œil sortant de sa méditation et vit Sheya qui bougeait dans son sommeil il l'entendit parler aussi.

\- Mmh… oh… c'est bon…

De quoi rêvait-elle pensa Piccolo ? Il la regarda et vit qu'elle avait les joues rouges…

\- Vas-y continue… Mmh succulent…

Mais rêvait-elle de … Piccolo fut bouleversé par les paroles si intimes de la jeune femme qu'il rougit si fort.

\- Frérot donne-moi cette putain de glace à la vanille ! cria -t-elle.

Le Namek tomba à la renverse, il ne s'attendait certainement pas que Sheya rêvait de nourriture… Pas à ce point-là quand même… Après tout cela expliquait d'où venait son appétit : de ses gènes saiyans.

Il se remit de l'ordre dans son esprit et se remit en position de méditation. Quelques heures passèrent, il faisait beaucoup plus froid dans la grotte c'était comme s'il était dans un froid glacial du pôle Nord. Le Namek supportait le froid, c'était comme un entraînement pour lui : ça lui renforçait le mental… Il sentit la jeune Saiyan claquée des dents, il regarda et vit qu'elle tremblait en même temps, aucune couverture ne la couvrait, elle ne pouvait compter que sur ses habits…

Piccolo grogna et matérialisa une couverture en laine blanche il la couvrit délicatement en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Mais pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Il ne s'était jamais préoccupé des autres, seul lui comptait dans son estime… Quel imbécile il était ! gronda-t-il au fond de son esprit…

Le chant des oiseaux baignait les environs de fins rayons de soleil pénétrèrent dans la grotte. Le soleil commençait à se lever. Tout était calme et sérénité… Quand Sheya se sentit soulever et jeter dans l'air pour atterrir dans un bain glacé. _(Imaginez son corps endormi la bouche grande ouverte voler hhh)_

\- KIAAAAAH ! hurla-t-elle au contact de l'eau

Elle se leva et prit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits… Elle leva sa tête, Piccolo la regardait les bras croisés avec un sourire moqueur sur son visage. Sheya détestait par-dessus tout qu'on la sorte de son sommeil. Dormir était une chose qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde.

\- TOIII !

Elle se dirigea vers le Namek avec un poing serré devant elle mais son ventre commença à gronder tellement fort qu'elle en fut embarrassée…

\- Euh… Laisse-moi bouffer un truc je reviens…

Elle s'envola puis atterrit après quelques secondes de vol, elle tua un tigre qui passait en un coup sur la tête. Elle grilla la viande sur une broche préalablement allumée puis dévora avec une telle vitesse en faisant des bruits de mastications dérangeants.

\- Haaah je suis rassasiée… C'était boon sa mère ! dis-t-elle le ventre gonflée.

Bon allez nous entraîner maintenant !

Elle et son maître combattaient pendant des heures et des heures. L'adrénaline et l'excitation engendrés par le combat faisait durer la dispute. Piccolo décida de tester les limites de Sheya en allant plus sévèrement dans l'entraînement il augmenta très fortement son aura ce qui surprenait la Saiyan. Elle fut poussée par l'air électrifiée, elle essaya de ne pas reculer face à la puissance du Namek en croisant ses bras en croix et en mettant de la pression à ses pieds.

\- Essaye de me mettre un coup, proposa Piccolo.

\- C'est un défi ? demanda-t-elle sérieuse.

Il grogna en réponse en esquissant un rictus.

\- JE PRENDS ÇA POUR UN OUI PICCO-CHAN ! hurla-t-elle en fonçant vers l'être vert.

Sheya entamait les coups mais Piccolo esquivait les coups avec facilité. Il contra ses attaques en donnant un poing dans son abdomen. La Saiyan hurla de douleur elle cracha du sang, Piccolo enchaîna ses actions en envoyant plusieurs cercles de ki vers le corps volant de la jeune femme. La poussière recouvrit la surface de combat, il savait qu'elle allait mal…

\- Comment veux-tu combattre les Saiyans alors que tu n'arrives même pas à contrer mes attaques ?!

Il l'entendit respirer faiblement… La saleté se dissipa. Il la vit allongé sur le sol à plat ventre. Elle était dans un piteux état de la cendre recouvrait ses vêtements et son visage.

\- Tu es faible ! Tu ne mérites même pas mon enseignement ! dit-il de façon provocante. Il savait qu'elle réagir face à sa provocation. Elle se levait avec difficulté en titubant légèrement, puis elle leva doucement sa tête pour fixer Piccolo. Ses yeux brillaient d'une rage indescriptible, son visage se crispa face au commentaire de son mentor, elle serra ses poings puis cria de colère. Piccolo vit une fine lumière dorée faible entourant le corps de Sheya. Il en fut ébranlé par la puissance qu'elle émanait.

\- CRÈVE ! rugit-elle.

Elle bougeait tellement hâtivement qu'il eut du mal à la suivre. Elle entama ses attaques en le frappant dans toutes les zones du Namek elle enroula ses jambes autour de son cou et serra tellement fort que Piccolo suffoqua. Il essaya de retirer les jambes de son adversaire en vain. Il eut l'idée de lui envoyer une boule de ki au visage. Elle la reçut de plein fouet et sur le coup desserra ses jambes instinctivement ses jambes. Elle tomba à la renverse et grogna. Piccolo était blessé de partout, il avait plusieurs trous apparents sur son corps où coulaient son sang pourpre. Il haleta de douleur, il remarqua que la Saiyan était évanouie sur le sol. Elle lui avait donné du fil à retordre mais où avait-elle puisé cette puissance, se demanda-t-il. En tout cas, elle l'avait impressionné mais devra contrôler son pouvoir. Il concentra son pouvoir de guérison pour refermer les plaies causées par le combat, il grogna faiblement de douleur et soupira il devait porter son élève dans la grotte pour la soigner. Il marcha vers elle puis la souleva sur son épaule droite puis vola en direction de leur habitat.

Il la posa délicatement sur le sol et observa ses traits, elle avait le visage crispé et avait des brûlures sur sa face. Piccolo savait se guérir mais pas sur les autres. Il déchira sa cape pour en faire des bandeaux afin de panser ses blessures. Après avoir terminé, il couvrit le corps de la jeune femme, puis se positionna non loin d'elle dos au mur prêt à la méditation.

Voilà trois mois qu'avait débuté l'entraînement, Sheya avait considérablement progressé mais n'arrivait toujours pas à contrôler sa transformation qui disparaissait aussi vite que son apparition.

\- Putain ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le contrôler ?! s'énerva-t-elle en tapant sur un arbre qui au passage tomba. Elle ne comprenait pas la difficulté de réussir à atteindre le stade de transformation… Elle décida de sortir sa frustration en dégommant des grandes collines de roches.

Elle sentait la sueur à cause de son acharnement sur les rochers, elle savait qu'il y avait une cascade pas loin : elle décida d'aller se laver et se détendre. Elle vola puis sentit un ki non loin de la cascade, elle atterrit sans faire de bruit et se cacha derrière un arbre. Elle erra lentement ses yeux vers le lac et fut prise de rougissements, il y avait Piccolo torse nu qui se mouillait d'eau. Ses pectoraux et ses biceps étaient luisants et tellement attrayants, Sheya voulait toucher toute la peau du Namek avec ses doigts frêles. A chaque fois que l'homme faisait un mouvement, ses muscles se contractaient donnant une chaleur indescriptible à la Saiyan. Elle passa du torse au cou du Namek, elle pensa à l'enlacer en mettant ses bras autour de son cou fort… puis elle fixa ses lèvres fines émeraudes, elle se demandait quel goût avait sa bouche, sur le moment elle mouilla ses lèvres avec sa langue… Finalement, elle croisa les yeux noirs du Namek qui la fixaient les sourcils froncés. Elle hoqueta de surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?! cria-t-il les joues légèrement rougies.

\- Hein ?! Ah rien du tout ! Elle s'enfuit en volant à toute vitesse. Que lui avait-elle pris à dévorer du regard le guerrier ? Elle ne devait pas s'attarder sur ce genre de sentiments mais s'entraîner pour combattre les Saiyans ! Elle partit dans un coin reculé espérant faire disparaître ses pensées perturbantes, elle se lavera quand le Namek ne serait plus dans les parages…

Piccolo était perturbé de la présence de Sheya pendant qu'il se lavait. Pourquoi le fixait-elle avec des yeux légèrement plissés et un visage rouge tomate ? A quoi pensait-elle ? Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi lui, était gêné par le fait qu'elle le reluquait. Il se maudit lui-même pour penser à des choses inutiles. Il se dit que la méditation pourrait l'aider à faire le vide dans son esprit… Il vola un peu plus loin en atterrissant dans une clairière immense, le soleil commençait à se coucher, il admira pendant quelques minutes le paysage puis commença sa méditation. En vain, il n'arrivait pas à faire le vide dans sa tête ; il pensait à la Saiyan, à son visage rouge et ses lèvres charnues mouillées. Il grogna de colère sortant de sa transe, il était un démon, un être froid, sans sentiments ; il ne fallait surtout pas être ébranler. Il songea à trouver une solution au retour dans la grotte.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous, voici le chapitre 4. Je préviens que la suite des chapitres, il y aura quelques modifications par rapport à l'histoire originale.

**Disclaimer :**** L'univers de Dragon Ball, Z, GT, Super appartiennent à Maître Toriyama. Seule le personnage de Sheya est ma propriété.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**** : 6 mois**

De retour à la grotte, il ne vit personne à l'intérieur et pourtant il faisait déjà nuit, la lune brillait dans le ciel. Il prit la décision d'attendre le retour de Sheya.

Sheya repartit du coin isolé et partit vers la cascade. Elle se déplaça avec prudence, fit le tour des environs et conclut qu'elle était seule. Elle se déshabilla de ses vêtements et plongea la tête la première dans l'eau. L'effet glacial de l'eau la fit frissonner mais elle se détendit tout de suite, ses muscles endoloris furent relâchés : elle ferma les yeux et soupira de plaisir… Elle commençait à somnoler et donc décida de sortir du lac pour dormir dans la grotte.

Piccolo sentit un ki familier, c'était Sheya. Il resta dans sa position méditative et attendit patiemment l'entrée de la jeune femme. Il l'entendit arriver et marcher dans la caverne, il l'ouvrit un seul œil en arquant son sourcil gauche. Il la vit se faufiler sous la couverture et s'approcher du feu en se mettant du côté droit.

\- Demain, c'est jour de repos. Lança-t-il sèchement.

\- Ah… ok…

Un silence gênant s'imprégna dans la pièce. Sheya ne savait pas où se mettre, Piccolo la regardait toujours les sourcils froncés…

\- Hum… Bonne nuit Piccolo…

Elle se retourna du côté gauche en espérant éviter le regard de son mentor. Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de sa part mais :

-Bonne nuit Sheya… répondit-il.

Il lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit, c'était assez inhabituel de sa part en vérité. Pourtant Piccolo était une personne qui aimait la solitude et ne parlait pas aux gens si facilement… Pourquoi son cœur battait ? Ressentait-elle de la peur ? Quel était cet étrange sentiment qui envahissait son corps ? Elle espéra se calmer en tombant dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla en baillant fort, elle se frotta les yeux et balaya son regard. Piccolo n'était pas là, où était-il passé ? Elle se leva en contracta ses membres puis soupira. Qu'allait-elle faire aujourd'hui ? Elle pensa nettoyer un peu le bazar minime de la caverne, elle se mit à l'instant au travail : elle rangea le bois carbonisé qui servait pour le feu puis plia ses couvertures. Rien n'appartenait à Piccolo.

\- D'ailleurs je ne l'ai jamais vu dormir, ni manger… murmura-t-elle.

\- Bon allons manger, j'ai terriblement faaaim !

Elle sortit de la grotte, respira l'air frais et s'envola dans le ciel à la recherche de nourriture.

Elle mangeait un énorme poisson qu'elle avait pêché et elle aimait ça.

\- Hmmm, tellement succulent ! ria-t-elle.

Elle sentit le ki du Namek non loin de là où elle se trouvait. Elle marcha jusqu'à le trouver en méditation, il méditait tous les jours. Elle s'avança lentement et toussa légèrement, sans ouvrir les yeux, il dit :

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Hum… euh… je voudrais que… tu m'apprennes à méditer…

Il ouvrit ses yeux et la regarda, elle fut prise de rougissements. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui, ce qu'elle fit.

\- Ferme tes yeux et fait le vide dans ton esprit de la manière que tu veux.

Sheya commençait à respirer profondément, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et entra dans la transe. Piccolo fut surpris qu'elle réussisse à s'y mettre si rapidement, il ferma ses yeux et retourna dans sa méditation. Voilà deux heures qu'ils étaient dans cette position, l'environnement autour d'eux était calme, on entendait les chants des oiseaux et le bruit de la cascade. C'était tranquille et serein. Ça plaisait beaucoup à Sheya…

Elle ouvrit ses yeux délicatement et regarda le Namek qui l'observait, ses joues chauffèrent légèrement. Elle ouvrit la bouche prête à parler puis y renonça. Elle et Piccolo se regardaient sans qu'aucun des deux ne dévia le regard, le monde autour d'eux disparaissait et l'on entendait que leur respiration synchronisée. Que se passait-il au juste ? Sheya ne savait pas ce qui faisait battre son cœur à ce point-là. Le Namek observait la Saiyan, il regardait la flamme qui dansaient dans la pupille de ses yeux… Il sentit ses joues rougir légèrement de pourpre. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il était dans une sorte de transe inconnue qui l'ébranler, il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant, avant la rencontre de Sheya.

Un bruit de tonnerre les fit sortir de leur illusion. Ils regardèrent le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir.

\- Il va commencer à pleuvoir… Rentrons ! parla Piccolo.

Sheya fit oui de la tête et ils décolèrent ensemble vers la grotte. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient de plus en plus rapidement qu'ils furent trempés en quelques secondes. Arrivés dans leur habitation, Piccolo remarqua le rangement à l'intérieur et regarda Sheya pendant une seconde.

\- ATCHAAA ! éternua-t-elle en frottant son nez.

\- Merde j'ai attrapé froid … renifla-t-elle.

A sa surprise, Piccolo alluma un feu et modélisa sur son corps un pull en laine et une énorme couverture : c'était une manière à lui de la remercier pour son effort. Sheya rougit à son geste et baissa les yeux gênés.

\- Merci Picco-chan … murmura-t-elle.

Il grogna en réponse puis marcha vers le mur, s'assit les jambes et bras croisés puis la regarda.

\- Tu devrais te reposer. Demain on reprend l'entraînement.

\- Ah … oui, répondit-elle en partant s'allonger sur la couverture. Mais elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à dormir, elle était bouleversée par la tournure des évènements depuis son arrivée dans la forêt. Piccolo devenait gentil avec elle et c'était anormal : il était un démon, le fils du roi des démons, il était méchant et avait tué son frérot. J'espère que Goku va bien de là où il est… Elle scruta Piccolo et constata qu'il l'examinait. Il prit conscience de son action et détourna sa vue, elle crut apercevoir de légère touche de pourpre sur ses joues.

\- Tu dois dormir, grogna-t-il.

\- Je.. je n'y arrive pas… bégaya-t-elle.

Un silence s'imprégna dans la pièce.

\- Hum Piccolo… je… , elle hésitait à poursuivre sa phrase mais continua.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu te nourrir…euh … pourquoi ?

Le Namek était stupéfait de sa question, elle était curieuse de lui.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de manger pour vivre… L'eau seul me suffit répondit-il froidement.

\- Hmm … je vois…

Il sût qu'elle voulait encore lui poser des questions, il la laissa donc faire.

\- Et … je ne t'ai jamais vu dormir…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de sommeil comme vous les humains, coupa-t-il.

\- Ah je comprends… Dis Picco-chan ?

Il grogna d'irritation à ce surnom.

\- As-tu toujours été seul ?

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Tu sais j'aime être solitaire, être dans mon propre coin mais quand j'ai rencontré tout le monde…, elle sourit. J'étais vraiment heureuse ! Et j'ai passé de bons moments avec mes amis, donc … c'est pour ça que je dois être plus forte pour protéger ceux que j'aime… et … je n'aimerai pas que tu sois blessé Piccolo …

Elle soupira et souhaita une bonne nuit au Namek puis elle ferma ses yeux. L'être vert se demandait pourquoi elle s'intéressait à lui, voulait-elle apprendre à le connaître ? C'est inconcevable pour lui… Il décida de ne pas se laisser bouleverser par ses pensées et ferma ses yeux.

Voilà six mois que l'entraînement avait débuté, Piccolo et Sheya ont beaucoup progressé et sont devenus nettement plus forts. Aujourd'hui, était le dernier jour de leur cohabitation, le Namek devait maintenant entraîner Gohan.

\- Notre entraînement est fini, exploite ce que tu as appris durant ces six derniers mois, dit Piccolo froidement.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas Picco-chan. Je n'en ferai qu'une bouchée avec ces satanés Saiyans ! parla Sheya en esquissant un sourire narquois.

\- A DANS SIX MOIS CORNICHON ! BONNE CHANCE AVEC GOHAN ! cria-t-elle enthousiaste en volant dans le ciel.

\- NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA ! hurla-t-il.

Sheya allait enfin rentrer chez elle. La première chose qu'elle ferait serait de prendre un bon bain chaud et de dormir dans son lit douillet ! Elle arriva enfin au seuil de sa porte.

\- Haaa ! Tu m'as manqué ma jolie maison ! s'écria-t-elle les mains sur ses hanches. Comme prévu, elle ouvrit le robinet de sa baignoire et s'allongea dans celle-ci. Elle soupira de plaisir, ça lui faisait énormément de bien… Elle repensa aux derniers mois qu'elle avait passé avec Piccolo… En réalité, elle avait passé un bon moment avec lui, elle avait appris à l'apprécier et à le connaître. Elle rougissait furieusement à la pensée du torse nu de Piccolo, il était tellement sexy… Elle plongea sa tête dans l'eau pour dissiper son embarras. Elle se leva d'un seul coup, nue, en maintenant son poing droit en l'air : - Allons-nous entraîner !

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !**_

_**Suite au prochain chapitre !**_


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir, voici le chapitre 5 qui parle de la saga des Saiyans (mdr on a vu le titre hein). J'espère que vous aimerez !

**Disclaimer ! Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est Sheya**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**** l'arrivé des Saiyans**

L'année passa très vite et vint le jour où les Saiyans devaient arriver. Pour l'occasion, Sheya voulait honorer son mentor en s'habillant d'un gi violet et d'une ceinture bleue, avec aux poignets des brassards de la même couleur. Elle s'envola puis détecta un ki familier, c'était Krillin accompagné de Yamcha.

\- Sheya ! s'écrièrent-ils.

Elle leur sourit en réponse. Krillin remarqua l'accoutrement vestimentaire de la jeune femme.

\- Je vois que Piccolo t'a entraîné.

\- Il n'a pas été dur avec toi j'espère ? demanda Yamcha.

\- Non. Il m'a appris beaucoup et je le respecte pour cela.

Ils furent choqués, n'était-ce pas elle qui détestait le plus au monde le démon vert ? Il avait même tué son frère.

Piccolo et Gohan étaient déjà arrivés sur le lieu de combat. Ils virent Sheya, Yamcha et Krillin arrivés qui se posèrent sur le sol. Le Namek remarqua que la jeune femme portait son gi d'entraînement et offrait une magnifique vue sur son décolleté, il détourna le regard.

\- Tante Sheya ! Ça fait longtemps ! parla Gohan.

\- Le Cornichon t'a bien entraîné ?

\- Oui !

Elle observa le Namek et lui fit un sourire narquois qu'il lui rendit en retour.

\- Trêve de bavardage ! parla une voix.

Ils se retournèrent tous et aperçurent les ennemis. Il y avait un géant chauve et un petit avec une crinière de feu noire. Ils avaient une queue enroulée autour de leur taille comme Raditz. Les Saiyans sont enfin là, pensa Sheya. Tenshihan et Chaotzu arrivèrent en retard.

Le Saiyan aux cheveux d'hérisson, appelé Vegeta, lança des sortes de graines qui devinrent des Saïbamans. Plus la bataille avancée, plus il y avait de morts : Yamcha, Tenshihan et Chaotzu n'étaient plus. Sheya grognait de colère face à ce massacre. Elle voulut combattre mais Piccolo la devança et lui fit signe de rester en arrière. Le Namek s'avança et ordonna à Gohan de se préparer à combattre. Nappa, le géant chauve, lança une attaque de ki que tout le monde esquiva mais Gohan était tétanisé c'était son premier combat et ne savait pas comment réagir.

\- GOHAAAN ! hurla Piccolo. Il se mit devant lui pour le protéger en mettant ses bras de façon horizontale.

\- PICCOLO ! cria Sheya. Elle ne pouvait rien faire la lumière l'aveuglait, elle ainsi que Krillin. Après avoir retrouvé une vue correcte, elle courra vers Piccolo allongé sur le dos. Il était dans un piteux état, du sang coulé de sa bouche et de son abdomen. Il marmonnait de douleur.

\- Piccolo ! Tiens bon, on va te soigner ! dit-elle.

\- Monsieur Piccolo ! S'il vous plaît, ne mourrez pas ! pleurnicha-t-il.

\- C'est vraimen … la honte… Piccolo, le roi démon qui protège un gosse… C'est minable… héhéhé

\- Mon père va arriver Monsieur Piccolo. Il nous sauvera…, renifla-t-il.

Piccolo regarda Sheya.

\- Ces derniers mois que j'ai passé avec toi… c'était pas mal… Tâchez de ne pas mourir, murmura-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Picco-chan… je… j'ai aimé être avec toi moi aussi, bafouilla-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

Il rendit l'âme, Gohan hurla de colère :

\- MASENKO !

Nappa repoussa rapidement l'attaque de Gohan en ricanant. Sheya posa délicatement la tête de Piccolo au sol et se leva les poings serrés les larmes aux yeux.

\- Comment as-tu osé le tueeerrr ?!

Une lueur dorée enveloppait son corps, ses cheveux noirs virèrent en un blond magnifique et ses yeux noirs furent remplacés par des perles bleues cyan. L'aura autour d'elle était électrifiée.

Vegeta fut abasourdi par cette transformation. Serait-ce le Super Saiyan ? Mais il n'existe que dans la légende !

\- Eh toi ! Qui es-tu ?! Serais-tu Meron la sœur de Raditz et de Kakkarot ?

« Meron ? » songea-t-elle. Raditz l'avait appelé par ce nom il y a un an.

\- Oui ! répondit-elle aussi irritante que possible.

\- Quelle force tu as ! Tu es une vraie Saiyan… Que dirais-tu de nous rejoindre ? A nous deux, on peut contrôler l'univers !

\- Dans tes rêves Clochard ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à ton prince ?! rugea-t-il.

\- Prince de mes deux, oui ! répondit-elle en faisant un doigt.

\- RHAAAA ! s'énerva-t-il.

Il donna un coup de poing au visage de Sheya qu'elle retenu. Elle sortit un sourire narquois et lui donna plusieurs attaques de corps à corps suivi d'attaques d'énergie. Vegeta ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette force. Il grogna de colère, quand :

\- Tante Sheya je sens l'énergie de papa ! cria-t-il heureux.

En effet, Goku arriva à bord de son Kinto'un le visage sérieux et il atterrit aux côtés de sa sœur.

\- Ça va Sheya ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ouai mais Piccolo est mort… murmura-t-elle avec rage.

\- Je vois, remarqua-t-il.

Il lui fit signe de rester en arrière.

\- Héhéhé, c'est moi maintenant ton adversaire Meron, ricana Nappa.

\- Grrrrr !

Sheya combattit avec une extrême facilité sous son stade Super Saiyan mais Nappa lui infligea à la dernière minute un coup sur la tête, elle avait baissé sa garde sous sa confiance. Elle tomba à la renverse dans les pommes. Les cheveux de la jeune femme redevinrent noirs, elle entendit au loin la voix de Gohan l'appeler. Peu à peu cette voix s'évanouissait et elle sombra dans un lieu vide sans décor… noir…

\- PICCOLOOOO ! hurla-t-elle en se levant brusquement. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et remarqua que tous ses amis la regardaient surpris la bouche ouverte. Elle baissa sa tête gênée quand elle comprit ce qu'elle avait crié au passage, elle aperçut que des bandages étaient sur son corps. Que s'est-il passé ? N'était-elle pas en train de se battre avec Nappa ? Elle fut prise d'un énorme mal de tête.

\- Repose-toi Sheya, tu n'es pas complètement guéri, remarqua Bulma.

\- Ah Bulma… Mais que s'est-il passé ?

\- Nappa est mort mais Vegeta a pris la fuite lors du combat, souria-t-elle.

\- On t'a trouvé évanoui mais au moins tu es saine et sauve, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Ah c'est vrai, Yamcha a été tué… » pensa Sheya.

\- Je suis désolée Bulma, rassura Sheya en lui prenant sa main.

\- Sœurette, ne t'inquiète pas. On a trouvé une solution pour ressusciter nos amis ainsi que Piccolo, parla Goku.

\- Oui. On ira sur la planète d'origine de Kami, appelé Namek, pour chercher les Dragon Balls, s'écria Krillin.

\- Oui, on ressuscitera tout le monde, répondit Gohan.

\- Vous allez bien ! Je suis contente ! dit Sheya les larmes aux yeux.

\- Voyons ne pleure pas sœurette.

Elle fit oui de la tête en séchant ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\- Bon, tout le monde ! déclara Bulma afin d'attirer l'attention de tous.

\- J'ai trouvé cette télécommande sur le lieu du combat et je l'ai étudié. Il nous permettra de rappeler le pod de Nappa situé dans la ville de l'Est.

Elle alluma la télévision et tout le monde regarda les informations qui passaient sur le pod extraterrestre, puis Bulma cliqua sur le bouton mais sursauta quand elle vit le pod se détruire à la télévision.

\- Comment allons-nous faire ? pleurnicha Krillin.

\- Je peux vous aider, fit une voix inconnue.

\- Mister Popo, déclama Goku.

\- Kami est venu avec un vaisseau quand il était petit garçon, mais je ne connais rien de la mécanique.

\- Dans ce cas, Bulma viendra avec vous, commenta Sheya.

\- Hein ! Non, je ne le connais même pas et s'il avait un esprit pervers comme Muten Roshi ?!

\- Héhé, d'ailleurs ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas fait Paf Paf, ria-t-il en imitant le geste.

\- Dégage sale pervers ! hurla Bulma en lui donnant un coup sur la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Bulma. S'il t'arrive quelque chose je te sauverai, répondit la jeune Saiyan.

\- D'ailleurs… Tu vas devoir m'expliquer certaines choses, ria-t-elle en clignant son œil.

Puis elle partit avant que Sheya n'ait le temps de répondre. De quoi parlait-elle ? Oh non ?! Serait-ce le fait qu'elle ait crié le nom de son mentor ?! Comment allait-elle trouver une excuse à cela ?

Quelques jours passèrent, Goku et Sheya étaient toujours à l'hôpital alités. Il était convenu que Gohan, Krillin et Bulma s'envoleront sur Namek pour rendre la vie aux autres. Sheya aurait voulu y aller mais elle n'était pas apte. Elle et Goku iraient les rejoindre dans un mois après avoir avalé un haricot senzu, car d'après maître Karin les senzus ne pousseraient qu'un mois plus tard. Elle était tellement impatiente, elle voulait à tout prix revoir Piccolo…

« Hein mais qu'est-ce que je dis ?! » dit-elle intérieurement.

Arriva le jour de leur débarquement, elle irait enfin sur Namek avec son frérot. Le père de Bulma avait utilisé les mécanismes des pods de Sheya et de son frère lors de leur arrivée sur Terre. Il y installa une salle de gravité pour les deux Saiyans dans leur entraînement.

\- Départ pour Namek ! hurla-t-elle les poings levés vers le ciel.

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir lu ! Commentez svp j'en ai marre de ne voir aucune réaction héhé_**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, voici la suite. En espérant que vous aimerez !

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient à part Sheya !**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**** : Namek**

La durée de leur voyage était de trois jours pendant ce temps, les deux jumeaux devaient améliorer leurs capacités de combat afin de vaincre les ennemis sur Namek. Elle se demandait à quoi ressemblait la planète d'origine de Piccolo. Goku la sortit de sa pensée en l'incitant à se concentrer. Goku régla la commande de gravité à 10G, l'air devint si lourd qu'il était difficile de respirer. Le poids des deux Saiyans fut multiplié par 10, ils tombèrent immédiatement au sol, leurs poumons étaient écrasés par la gravité. Ils se levèrent avec difficulté et se mirent en position pour commencer à faire des pompes. L'air irrespirable donnait du fil à retordre aux Saiyans. Malgré ça, chaque heure qui passait, les deux frère et sœur gagnait en puissance et en endurance. Ils terminèrent leur entraînement par des attaques d'énergie. Il ne restait plus que 10 minutes avant l'atterrissage sur Namek ils s'empressèrent de s'installer sur les sièges pour se préparer à l'entrée dans l'atmosphère de la planète.

Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan et Vegeta étaient en plein combat contre le tyran le plus craint de l'univers, Frieza. Sheya et Goku décollèrent immédiatement vers le ki maléfique et très puissant de Frieza. Sur le chemin, Sheya détecta le ki de Piccolo, il avait été donc ressuscité, elle était heureuse et avait tellement de choses à lui dire.

Le Namek sentit le ki de Sheya, que faisait-elle ici ? Ne devait-elle pas être sur Terre en sécurité ? Il ne voulait pas la voir mourir, ce combat était plus dangereux que les autres. Elle atterrit à quelques mètres de lui, elle le regarda avec des yeux doux. Ces yeux étaient inhabituels, surtout qu'il savait qu'elle était froide à première vue puis lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Vegeta, elle changea immédiatement son visage : ses traits étaient sérieux et elle affichait une expression de haine.

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est avec nous_, entendit Sheya dans sa tête. Elle reconnut la voix de Piccolo et fut détendue immédiatement à l'entente de celle-ci.

\- _Que fait-il ici Piccolo ? Son ami t'a tué et je ne pardonne pas ça !_ dit-elle en l'observant.

Piccolo lui montra de l'œil Frieza :

\- _Ce lézard est encore plus fort que Vegeta. Nous devons nous occuper de lui._

\- _Il est vraiment si fort ?_

\- _Oui… Fais attention…_

Elle fit oui de la tête. Vegeta combattait contre Frieza mais il était plus faible et était en énorme difficulté face à sa force. Le Prince des Saiyans hurlait de rage, Frieza le tua en un rayon d'énergie sur son cœur. Face à son agonie, Vegeta supplia, en pleurs, Goku de le venger lui et ses semblables Saiyans tués par Frieza. Dende, Gohan et Krillin était terrifiés face à la monstruosité de Vegeta. Sheya devança Goku et frappa de coups le lézard, elle fut choquée et horrifiée de sa capacité à esquiver ses coups si facilement.

\- Tu es faible face à moi ! ricana Frieza. Il la frappa avec sa queue et lui envoya des attaques de ki. Elle tomba hurlant de douleur.

\- SHEYAAA ! hurla Piccolo. Il courut vers elle et la secoua par ses épaules pour la réveiller. Il ordonna à Dende de la guérir au plus vite. Le petit Namek s'empressa de le faire et concentra sa magie sur le corps de Sheya. Elle toussa de surprise et vit Piccolo la regardait avec des yeux inquiets. Elle le rassura en lui tenant la main.

\- Je vais bien Picco-chan… sourit-elle.

\- Reste en retrait Sheya…

Frieza se transforma et joua avec Krillin en le transperçant à l'aide de sa corne. Puis il le fit léviter dans l'air et l'explosa en riant maléfiquement. Goku hurla de rage et se transforma en Super Saiyan face à la perte de son meilleur ami. Frieza fut stupéfait, il pensait que cette transformation n'existait que dans la légende… Leur combat provoquait de fortes ondes de choc qui détruisaient la planète. Goku ordonna à Sheya, Piccolo et Gohan de s'enfuir à bord de son vaisseau.

\- Mais frérot ! Et toi ?!

\- Fais ce que je te dis ! hurla-t-il. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son frère aussi colérique. Elle se transforma en Super Saiyan et vola en compagnie de son neveu et de son mentor vers le vaisseau rejoindre Bulma. Il y avait des coulées de magma partout et il faisait extrêmement chaud. Ils arrivèrent dans le vaisseau puis disparurent d'un coup pour se retrouver sur Terre. Que s'était-il passé ?

\- Son Goku a demandé au Shenron de Namek, Porunga de ressusciter tous ceux tués par Frieza sur Namek et de les téléporter sur Terre, expliqua Piccolo.

\- Piccolo ! Tu es sain et sauf ! cria Sheya les larmes aux yeux. Elle courut vers lui et l'enlaça très fermement, elle ne voulait plus se séparer de lui. Le Namek ne savait pas où se mettre et garda pendant quelques instants les bras en l'air. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il lui caressa le dos de ses mains légèrement. Leur position était ridicule : la tête de Sheya arrivait à la poitrine du géant vert, il était vraiment très grand par rapport à elle. Un toussotement les sortit de leur rêve.

\- Hum hum, je ne veux pas gâcher votre moment si romantique, mais je dois vous dire que je me propose d'héberger les Nameks et ce Saiyan adossé à cet arbre, parla Bulma souriante.

\- Ah… Oui c'est gentil de ta part Bulma…, dit Sheya le visage rouge. Elle avait enlacé Piccolo devant tout le monde, c'était vraiment embarrassant. Piccolo toussa pour dissiper son embarrassement puis accepta l'idée de la femme aux cheveux bleus.

\- Vegeta ! Je n'oublie pas ce que tu as fait à nos amis… J'espère que tu changeras, énonça Sheya.

\- Ha ! Ce n'est pas une Saiyan de 3ème classe qui va me dicter ce que je dois faire, jacta-t-il.

Sheya l'ignora :

\- Bulma, s'il te cause des problèmes fait le moi savoir, dit-elle.

\- Hé n'ignore pas ton Prince ! gueula Vegeta en se précipitant vers Sheya prêt à la frapper. Mais Piccolo se mit devant elle apte à la protéger. Le prince regardait l'être vert et ricana en s'éloignant.

\- Pathétique…

Sheya fut surprise du geste de son mentor, elle considéra qu'elle comptait pour lui et fut prise de rougissements face à cette pensée.

\- Allons-y Sheya… intervint Piccolo.

\- Oui…

Ils s'envolèrent vers le ciel et se dirigèrent vers la maison de la jeune femme. Piccolo ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme cela, il sentait qu'il devait la protéger. Elle et Gohan l'avaient changé durant cette année. Ils se posèrent devant la demeure, un silence s'installa puis il y mit fin en disant :

\- Tu devrais te reposer…

A ces mots, il se retourna prêt à partir.

\- Attends !

Il fit demi-tour et la regarda. Elle avait les yeux baissés vers le sol et jouait avec ses doigts.

\- Je voulais te dire …. Euh … merci… de m'avoir protégé… bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… J'ai juste voulu recadrer ce Saiyan malveillant, répondit-il. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il mentait. Puis il partit avant que Sheya n'ait eu le temps de parler. Elle rentra chez elle et soupira fortement, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas retrouver son chez-soi. Elle avait terriblement faim ! La jeune femme se dirigea vers la cuisine et engloutit toute nourriture comestible. Elle bailla fortement et comprit qu'elle devait dormir pour mieux se sentir en forme : elle s'habilla d'un débardeur et d'un shorty en guise de pyjama, puis elle glissa dans les couvertures et s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva tard. Il était affiché 11 heures sur son horloge, au moins elle avait passé une bonne nuit. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle s'habilla d'un sweat-shirt vert foncé simple et d'un jean bleu. Elle mit à ses pieds une paire de baskets noirs Nike. Puis elle partit s'asseoir dans son salon pour regarder la TV, elle zappait les chaînes vu qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. La Terre était sauvée, mais grâce à son frère et non à elle. Elle se trouvait ridiculement faible par rapport à lui pourtant elle avait accédé au stade Super Saiyan. Après ces pensées dérivèrent vers le grand Namek vert, que ressentait-elle au juste pour lui ? Dès qu'elle le voyait, elle retrouvait son sourire et son cœur battait tellement fort… C'était un sentiment étrange pour elle… Ressentait-il la même chose ? Sa réflexion fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone sonner.

\- Allo ?

\- Salut Sheya, c'est Bulma ! Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ouais, ça va… J'ai super bien dormi ! ria-t-elle.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Tu as toujours été une grosse dormeuse, ricana la fille aux cheveux bleus.

\- Héhé tu me connais Bulma.

\- Au fait, tu es disponible aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, tu sais… Il se trouve que Vegeta…

\- Quoi ?! Je viens tout de suite, coupa Sheya. Elle raccrocha, courut à la sortie de sa maison, ouvrit la porte et s'envola en direction de Capsule Corps. En quelques minutes, elle fut arrivée et chercha le ki de Bulma. Elle le détecta dans sa cuisine, puis s'empressa de rentrer dans la pièce. Arrivée, elle vit Bulma mangeait son déjeuner tranquillement.

\- Qu'est-ce-que Vegeta t'as fait ?! dit-elle inquiète.

\- Assied-toi Sheya et calme-toi.

Elle lui obéit et pris une chaise en face d'elle. Elle attendit que son amie parle.

\- Euh en fait… C'était un prétexte pour te faire venir ici au plus vite sans que tu me poses de question, commença-t-elle incrédule en se frottant la nuque en souriant bêtement comme le ferait Son Goku.

\- Tu as QUOIII ?! cria la jeune Saiyan.

\- Héhéhé… Je voulais te poser des questions indiscrètes et je savais que si je te demandais de venir pour ça, tu aurais refusé.

Hnn, elle était maligne cette Terrienne. Elle soupira.

\- Bon que voulais-tu me demander ?

Au même moment Piccolo passa non loin de la pièce, il avait senti le ki de Sheya et s'était demandé pourquoi était-elle ici ? Il entendit la voix de Bulma parler.

\- Et bien… depuis quelques temps, j'ai remarqué à quel point toi et Piccolo êtes proches.

Il se sentit embarrassé à ce commentaire.

\- Hein ?! Euh ce… n'est pas… ce que… tu… tu… tu crois …

\- Hmmm et bien, pourquoi est-ce que tu bafouilles ? demanda-t-elle un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

\- Euh… je…

\- Tu sais… ça ne te fera pas de mal… Après tout, tu es une femme et c'est tout à fait normal de tomber amoureux…

Le Namek fut pris de rougissements, comment cette Terrienne osait-elle dire cela ?

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! cria Sheya les joues rouges. Elle se leva, tapant ses mains sur la table qui la fit trembler.

\- Nous sommes juste amis… oui, c'est ça…

\- Rougir en parlant de son ami c'est quand même étrange, ricana Bulma. La Saiyan grogna embarrassée. Ils étaient juste des amis, non ?

\- Femme ! hurla une voix familière.

\- Raah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?! s'énerva Bulma. Elle se leva puis s'en alla laissant Sheya seule dans la cuisine. Piccolo la fixait, il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Sheya était belle : elle avait de magnifiques cheveux frisés noirs corbeaux, ses yeux en amandes mettaient en valeur son visage. Il aperçut que quand elle souriait, des fossettes apparaissaient sur ses joues et cela la rendait très mignonne. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il ne devait pas se laisser perturber par cette femme, il était un Namek et elle était une Saiyan. Il la vit se diriger vers la baie vitrée qui accéder au jardin et la suivit discrètement tout en cachant son ki pour ne pas se faire repérer.

La jeune femme voulait parler avec les nouveaux venus Namek pour en savoir plus sur l'espèce de son ami. Elle apprit que les Nameks étaient asexués et pour reproduire une descendance, ils pondaient des œufs par leur bouche.

\- Hmm je vois… Mais… hum…euh… les Nameks qui naissent sur Terre…bégaya-t-elle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, les Nameks naissant sur d'autres planètes s'adaptent selon leur habitat, sourit un vieux Namek.

\- Ah, je suis désolée de vous poser cette question embarrassante, s'excusa-t-elle les joues rouges.

\- Mais non ! C'est votre compagnon après tout.

« Compagnon ? Serait-ce parce qu'ils s'étaient enlacés devant eux ? » pensa Sheya. C'était terriblement gênant ! Elle vit des enfants Namek s'approcher d'elle et qui lui tendirent une fleur.

\- Oh merci beaucoup ! C'est vraiment joli ! sourit-elle laissant apparaître ses fossettes sur ses joues. Elle les enlaça chacun pour leur acte si mignon. On aurait dit qu'elle câlinait des mini Piccolo, ils étaient si mignons.

\- Tante Sheya !

\- Gohan !

\- Comment vas-tu tante Sheya ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ça va. Je vois que tu t'es fait un nouvel ami, dit-elle en regardant Dende. D'ailleurs comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Dende, répondit-il gêné.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidé et guéri sur Namek Dende, lui dit-elle en lui caressant son crâne vert, les sourires aux lèvres.

\- Vous êtes très jolie…

\- Oh ! Et toi, tu es très mignon… le complimenta-t-elle.

Piccolo inspecta Sheya : elle était vraiment heureuse et s'entendait très bien avec ses semblables… Gohan le sortit de sa pensée.

\- Monsieur Piccolo ! Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ?

Sheya détourna son regard de Dende et observa Piccolo dans ses yeux, il fit le même geste qu'elle.

\- Je reste avec mes semblables jusqu'à leur départ…

\- Je vois… Tante Sheya est venue les rendre visite ! s'écria Gohan.

Il grogna en réponse, puis la Saiyan rompit le contact les joues légèrement rosées.

\- SHEYAAA ! hurla Bulma en secouant sa main et courut et vers elle. Elle courut si rapidement qu'elle arriva à son amie essoufflée.

\- Désolé de t'avoir laissé en plan héhéhé ! Voilà pour me pardonner elle lui tendit un cornet de glace. Sheya le prit de sa main et goûta à cette fraicheur sucrée.

\- De la vanille ! dit-elle les yeux en larmes. Elle était tellement émue de cette saveur qu'elle a toujours chérie.

\- Putain ! C'EST TROP BON ! Merci Bulma !

\- Je suis quand même ton amie, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil au grand Namek qui sursauta légèrement les bras croisés.

La nuit fut tombée, Bulma était retournée à son travail, Gohan était rentré chez lui et Dende était partie rejoindre ses semblables. Il ne restait que Sheya et Piccolo dans le jardin. Elle se demandait de quoi devait-elle parler pour briser ce silence. A sa surprise, son ami prit la parole.

\- Alors comme ça tu aimes la glace à la vanille ?

\- Euh.. oui… c'est mon pêché mignon héhé

\- Pendant la période de notre entraînement, tu avais rêvé de glace…

\- Quoi ?! Oh non ! J'ai dit des choses embarrassantes non ?!

\- Et bien… tu avais… hum… gémi de plaisir, hésita-t-il à raconter.

\- Oh putain ! Désolé pour ça Picco-chan ! continua-t-elle embarrassée.

Il toussa en réponse. Sheya fixa les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel nocturne.

\- Le ciel est magnifique aujourd'hui… Tu es comme ces étoiles Piccolo…

Il la regarda surpris en arquant ses sourcils.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Les étoiles ne brillent que la nuit et sont invisibles le jour. Elles ne brillent que lorsque l'obscurité est présente et l'obscurité n'est pas aimée par les gens. Alors elles se délivrent et deviennent elles-mêmes… Ce que je veux dire Picco-chan c'est que je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré… Je te considère comme un ami maintenant.

Sheya s'arrêta de parler, elle s'était trop ouverte… Elle sentit une grande main sur sa tête qui la caressa légèrement. Elle cligna des yeux de surprise et vit Piccolo regardait au loin le ciel avec un petit sourire. Ils étaient amis, elle le savait et elle en était heureuse.

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir lu !_**


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde, ça fait quelques jours que je n'ai pas mis à jour. Pas de panique ! Je suis toujours ici ! Donc voici le chapitre 7 qui est composé de scènes à caractère sexuelle, donc si vous n'aimez pas ça, passez votre tour !

Au fait, vous êtes plus de 120 personnes à lire ma fanfic, j'en suis très heureuse! (même si vous ne me laissez pas de critique... donc svp laissez-en ! hhh).

**Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient sauf Sheya.**

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**** Amour et Passion**

Quelques semaines passèrent, Sheya s'entraînait plus souvent avec Piccolo et il venait lui rendre visite chez elle. Sheya lisait un livre sur son canapé, elle sentit le ki de son ami et courut ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

\- Picco-chan, tu es là !

Il se tenait face à elle dans son habit habituel. Il constata que la Saiyan était en débardeur très transparent qui laissait apercevoir légèrement sa forte poitrine et un shorty noir en dentelle. Il fut pris de rougissements que discerna Sheya.

\- Piccolo, tu es malade ? Tu as les joues violettes... Viens, je vais te donner quelque chose à boire, dit-elle en prenant son bras. Elle le tira à l'intérieur de sa demeure et le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé de son salon. Puis elle partit vers la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle refit son apparition avec une bouteille d'eau à la main qu'elle posa sur la table basse. Ensuite, elle se baissa cherchant un verre dans son étagère : elle laissait ainsi une magnifique vue sur son fessier rond et galbé. Le Namek fut pris de court, il sentit une chose dure entre ces jambes. Que lui arrivait-il ? Son cœur battait très rapidement et il commençait à avoir chaud… Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Sheya se retourna le verre à la main.

\- Piccolo ?

Il regarda ses lèvres bougées à l'entente de son nom… Un désir fou de goûter à ces lèvres l'envahit… La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à être séparé d'une dizaine de centimètres. Elle fut ébahie quand Piccolo la tint fermement dans ses bras. Il respira très fortement et très difficilement. Il plongea sa tête au creux du cou de Sheya et en respira un doux parfum aux amandes. Sheya mit ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes le Namek leva lentement sa tête et fixa les yeux amandes de la jeune femme, puis descendit son regard sur ses lèvres et constata qu'elle se lécha les lèvres. Il avança doucement son visage du sien laissant quelques centimètres de distance entre eux, il l'entendit murmurer son nom… Il posa délicatement ses lèvres émeraudes sur les siennes provoquant des frissons dans son dos. Sheya entoura le cou fort du Namek et rapprocha son corps jusqu'à lui toucher sa poitrine. Piccolo jouait avec ses cheveux en les enroulant autour de ses doigts. Ils s'embrassèrent d'une manière passionnante leurs langues dansaient langoureusement dans leurs bouches. A bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent : Piccolo était pourpre quant à Sheya, elle était rouge. Ils reprirent leur baiser Piccolo descendit ses mains, caressant le dos de Sheya. Elle enleva la lourde cape et le turban de Piccolo, puis caressa ses antennes qui le fit grogner de plaisir. La femme plongea ses mains sur sa grande et forte poitrine verte, elle rompit le baiser et couvrit de baisers le cou du Namek. A sa surprise, Piccolo la coucha sur le dos et posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Il baissa ses yeux et empoigna fortement le sein gauche de la femme lui ôtant un cri d'euphorie, il sentait le téton dur sous le vêtement.

\- Pas ici… Piccolo… murmura-t-elle.

Il comprit son message et la porta jusque dans sa chambre puis la posa sur le lit. Il la voulait et voulait la faire crier son nom de plaisir. Sheya se sentait mouillée, elle vit Piccolo lui ôter ses vêtements, elle était nue face à lui et ne lui restait qu'une culotte. Elle sentit sa langue suçant son sein gauche, son autre main était occupée à tripoter son autre sein. Elle mit sa tête en arrière tellement c'était bon, elle caressa du bout de ses doigts les antennes du Namek qui le fit grogner de plaisir. Il s'arrêta brusquement et descendit sa main effleurant sa peau bronzée, elle comprit ce qu'il allait lui faire… Il enleva sa culotte qui protégeait son sexe et mit un doigt lui donnant un cri de jouissance. Le Namek sentait l'intérieur se serrer autour de son doigt, puis il commença à faire des va et viens.

\- Hmmm… oooh Piccolo.. gémit-elle.

Il ecquissa un sourire narquois, il aimait l'entendre prononcer son nom. Le beau Namek sentit le jus de son amante couler entre ses doigts. Il vit son corps trembler et l'embrassa pour la rassurer… Sheya touchait le torse vert du Namek de ses doigts.

\- Piccolo… je te veux… dit-elle les yeux légèrement plissés.

Il se retrouva nu en un clin d'œil face à elle les joues pourpres. Il était tellement beau et sexy pensait Sheya. Il se mit sur elle hésitant, elle lui fit comprendre par son regard qu'elle le voulait en elle à tout prix. Sheya prit la main verte du Namek et l'entrelaça. Piccolo rentra son sexe dur dans le vagin de la jeune femme, elle hurla de plaisir. Il décida de commencer ses mouvements jusqu'à accélérer la cadence, Sheya enroula la taille du Namek avec ses jambes pour suivre le mouvement tout en agitant son bassin. Piccolo enfouissait son visage au creux de son cou et grogna de plaisir. Des cris féminins se faisaient entendre dans toute la maison.

\- Ohh ! Piccolo !

Ils jouissent en même temps. Piccolo tomba de fatigue sur elle se retenant de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Ils respirèrent difficilement, leur partie de jambes en l'air les avait complètement épuisés. Le Namek se mit de côté tenant la taille de Sheya, elle posa sa tête sur son torse.

\- Je t'aime Piccolo…lui dit-elle avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Sheya était seule dans son lit. Elle se dit que Piccolo s'était levé avant elle pour partir, puis elle repensa à la nuit dernière. Ils l'avaient fait n'est-ce pas ? Alors, étaient-ils plus que des amis ? Sheya savait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui mais ne savait pas les sentiments de son Namek. A vrai dire, elle avait aimé lui faire l'amour… elle enfouit son visage rougi dans ses mains tapant des jambes sur son matelas. Olala c'était embarrassant ! Comment allait-elle réagir face à lui maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus le regarder dans ses yeux… elle lui avait révélé ses sentiments !

\- La meilleure solution c'est de m'isoler… soupira-t-elle.

Piccolo était à la cascade, il méditait sur les évènements de la nuit passée. Il s'était senti tellement différent à ce moment-là, un sentiment nouveau qu'il ne connaissait pas, naissait petit à petit dans son cœur. Il pensait à Sheya, à son visage et son sourire qu'il trouvait si joli… il bougea sa tête pour dissiper de telles pensées. Il s'envola pour s'entraîner.

La journée passa, il était 17 heures. Sheya était sortie faire les courses en ville, elle alluma sa sono et mit sa musique préférée **Respect** d'Alliance Ethnik (_ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette chanson des années 90, je vous conseille d'aller l'écouter !_). C'était une musique entraînante et tranquille. Elle commença à se déhancher sous l'effet de l'instrumental, elle chantait en même temps qu'elle rangeait ce qu'elle avait acheté. Au même moment, Piccolo arrivait et entendit une voix chantée depuis dehors. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre de la cuisine et observa ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, il vit Sheya dansait et chantait, elle chopa une baguette en guise de micro et chantait à tue-tête. Le Namek ria à l'intérieur de lui, elle était tellement ridicule. Une autre chanson passa, **Copines** d'Aya Nakamura (_ne m'en voulait pas svp hhh_). Il remarqua qu'elle changea complètement sa façon de danser et bougeait de façon plus sensuelle. Le mouvement de ses hanches lui attira l'œil, il était hypnotisé par cela.

\- KYAAAH, UN VOYEUR ! hurla Sheya. Piccolo tomba de surprise et vit Sheya courir à la fenêtre en l'ouvrant très violemment manquant de le casser. Elle fit un visage ébahi et rougit à la vue de Piccolo.

\- Raah ! Pourquoi as-tu crié ? râla le Namek.

\- Je croyais que c'était un putain de pervers qui me reluquait en cachette ! aboya-t-elle, une veine menaçant d'exploser sur son front. Elle s'étouffa presque pour avoir utilisé une grande voix.

\- Désolé pour ça… s'excusa-t-il.

\- Bref… Pourquoi es-tu venu par ici ?

\- Hmm et bien… je voulais te parler de quelque chose…

\- Ah oui ?

\- C'est à propos d'hier soir… dit-il en regardant tout sauf la jeune femme.

\- Ah….euh … hier… je suis désolée de t'avoir dit ça Picco-chan ! C'était une erreur… bégaya-t-elle.

\- Ne t'excuse pas Sheya… En vérité, je ressens des choses étranges… Ce sentiment apparaît seulement quand tu es là… reprit-il le visage pourpre.

Sheya ne savait pas quoi dire, elle avait toujours rêvé que Piccolo éprouvait la même chose qu'elle. Le Namek lui prit sa main et la porta à son cœur et continua :

\- Mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort en ta présence…

\- Piccolo…

Piccolo lui tint son menton avec ses doigts verts, la regardant au plus profond de ses yeux et l'embrassa. Ce baiser remplaçait tous les mots qu'ils voulaient se dire, il était rempli d'amour et de passion : c'était un feu d'artifice explosant et excitant.

\- TANTE SHEYA !

Les deux êtres arrêtèrent leur baiser et regardèrent d'où venait la voix. Ils virent Gohan s'approcher depuis le ciel et atterrirent à côté d'eux.

\- Eh bien pourquoi vous avez le visage rougi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Euh… on… commença Sheya.

\- On s'entraînait, termina Piccolo.

\- Je vois… Tante Sheya, je suis venu sur la demande de ma mère ! Elle veut que tu viennes dîner à la maison ! ria-t-il. Monsieur Piccolo, vous pouvez venir aussi !

\- Ta mère ne voudrait sûrement pas de moi, grogna-t-il les bras croisés.

\- Allez Monsieur Piccolo ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu ! Vous êtes comme un véritable ami pour moi maintenant ! supplia le petit garçon. Dis-lui tante Sheya !

\- Allez Picco-chan fais nous le plaisir de venir ! dit-elle les mains derrière son dos souriante.

Il hésita avant de répondre oui par la tête.

\- Venez Monsieur Piccolo ! s'enthousiasma Gohan en le tirant par la main, Piccolo en fut extrêmement gêné. Ils s'envolèrent suivi par Sheya qui rit aux éclats. Gohan avait changé son mentor et c'était surprenant pour le démon d'accoster un enfant.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison des Son.

\- Sheya ! cria Chichi heureuse. Elle l'a prise dans ses bras l'étouffant presque.

\- Tu me suffoques Chichi ! dit Sheya le visage légèrement rougi par manque d'oxygène.

\- Désolée ! Cela fait très longtemps que tu n'es pas venue nous rendre visite. Je sais que tu aimes avoir une vie solitaire mais…, elle s'arrêta brusquement en apercevant la silhouette imposante du Namek. Elle fronça les sourcils de colère.

\- QUE FAIT-IL ICI ?! SALE DÉMON, KIDNAPPEUR D'ENFANTS !

\- Maman, calme-toi ! C'est moi qui l'ai invité ! énonça Gohan.

\- Quoi ?! Tu ramènes cet alien vert qui t'a enlevé et m'a privé de toi pendant une année entière !

\- Maman ! C'est un ami maintenant !

\- Oui, il a changé maintenant Chichi, défendit Sheya.

Elle grogna de rage et se retourna vers sa cuisine les pas lourds. Sheya la suivit afin de l'aider.

\- Maintenant Gohan est devenu un délinquant par sa faute !

\- Chichi ne te prends pas la tête, Piccolo est un ami.

\- Et pourquoi le défends-tu ? Il est une mauvaise influence pour mon fils ! Bon, peux-tu mettre la table ?

\- Ouai…

Sheya prit trois assiettes et quatre verres de l'étagère et les disposa sur la table, enfin elle termina par les couverts et les mouchoirs en papier. Piccolo et Gohan étaient assis sur le canapé du salon, son neveu lui parlait avec sourire et le Namek l'écoutait attentivement. Cela se voyait que Piccolo était une personne chère pour le petit garçon.

\- Sheya ! Tu peux remuer la sauce sur le feu s'il te plaît ?

\- J'arrives !

Elle exécuta l'ordre de sa belle-sœur et la regarda bouger à toute vitesse pour préparer un maximum de plats, ses invités avaient un gros appétit.

-Dis-moi, comment vas-tu ? commença Sheya. Enfin, depuis l'absence de Goku…

\- Hum, ne me parle même pas de lui, ce mari et père indigne ! Il nous laisse seul dans la forêt ! Je m'en fiche qu'il veuille protéger la Terre. Je veux seulement qu'il soit là pour notre famille… termina-t-elle les yeux larmoyants.

Sheya avait beaucoup de peine pour elle, elle aimait son frère. Elle l'a prise dans ses bras en tentant de la réconforter tout en lui caressant le dos.

\- Il reviendra… Je le sais… Il t'aime trop pour te laisser…

\- Merci Sheya, soupira Chichi en enlevant ses larmes.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent dans le salon et appelèrent les deux autres à manger. Ils s'installèrent tous à table, Piccolo eut du mal à trouver une bonne position dû à sa grande taille. Sheya pouffa de rire en cachant son sourire derrière sa main. Il grogna de consternation face à cela.

\- Tenez de l'eau Monsieur Piccolo !

\- Merci gamin, lui répondit-il. Piccolo sirota son eau puis reposa son verra devant lui. Sheya et son neveu faisaient des bruits de mastications très dérangeants. Ils engloutissaient tout ce qu'ils trouvaient. En quelques minutes, les assiettes furent vidées de leur contenue. Chichi, quant à elle, mangeait calmement son dîner en silence.

\- Alors, c'était bon ? demanda la femme de Son Goku.

\- Délicieux ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé un aussi bon repas ! Décidemment tu es une très bonne cuisinière Chichi !

\- Mais non, ne dis pas ça sinon je vais rougir, dit-elle en balayant sa main.

\- _Rentrons_, parla Piccolo par télépathie à Sheya.

\- Merci Chichi de ton invitation ! Nous allons rentrer !

\- D'accord, fais attention sur le chemin du retour.

Tout le monde se levèrent de table, Chichi et son fils raccompagnèrent les invités à la sortie.

\- A bientôt Monsieur Piccolo !

\- Au revoir gamin.

Sheya et le Namek s'envolèrent dans le ciel nocturne, personne ne parlait sur le chemin de retour.

Arrivés à destination, Sheya embrassa furtivement Piccolo et courut vers sa maison, puis ferma sa porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, ce baiser l'ayant troublé, ses joues et ses oreilles virèrent au violet. Il regarda la porte fermée et sentit le ki de sa petite-amie derrière la porte. Alors ça y est, ils étaient ensemble… Piccolo aimait ce sentiment qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de Sheya et il savait qu'elle l'aimait, mais leur nouvelle relation avancera petit à petit.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu ! Suite au prochain chapitre si j'ai ... au moins 4 reviews ! Allez svp ! Je sais que c'est chiant mais avoir des lecteurs anonymes qui ne me laissent rien même si je vous aime ! Coeur sur vous !**_


End file.
